Just a Couple of Shots
by The Girl In The Darkk
Summary: A series of Kuroshitsuji one shots. They are AU, Manga-verse or Anime-Verse! Please take your time to read them! They may look bad but they aren't. If you have an idea, please feel free to PM or leave a review with your idea- and I may just do it! Enjoy! Please favorite, and review if you enjoyed!
1. A Job From Hell

A Job from Hell

The couple moved boxes out from the moving truck to the apartment. The couple had just moved from Britain to the nation of the free, all because of Ciel's job. Sebastian carried the heavy boxes into their new apartment. The raven haired man set the last box on the hard wooden floor.

"There, the last box." The crimson eyed male stated, looking at his puny lover. Ciel smiled and let out a sigh.

"I'm quite upset that we had to move to America- the land of the obese. It's a shame that the company had to relocate here out of all places." The bluenette spoke, letting out an annoyed grunt. The taller male stretched his arms, hearing the bones crack.

"It's not your fault that your job relocated." Sebastian commented, kneeling down to start unpacking. Ciel rolled his eyes and started to unpack the boxes with his lover.

~x~

Three months passed and the couple finally settled into their new apartment and their new life in the United States. Ciel was always busy with his job, while Sebastian was at home, getting the apartment clean and organized.

Ciel came home from work one day, only to see Sebastian in their tiny kitchen. He walked in and placed his jacket on the chair. He stepped into the kitchen behind his lover, wrapping his hands around his skinny waist.

"Welcome back love." Sebastian smiled, stopping his cooking and looking at his lover. Ciel smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

They finished cooking as Ciel and Sebastian started eating, talking about their day.

Ciel stopped eating, and stared the raven haired male in the eye. He let out a sigh, and took his lover's hand.

"Love, when are you going to get a job? I mean- I can't be the only working person in this relationship. It's been three months- I think you need a job." He spoke quietly, and Sebastian nodded.

"I guess you are right. Tomorrow- I will go out looking for a job, alright?" he gripped Ciel's hand, a small smile on his face. In all honesty, he didn't really want a job, seeing as that mean he couldn't spend a lot of time with his lover. However, if getting a job made Ciel happy, then by god he would get a job.

~x~

Just as Sebastian had promised, he was outside wondering the streets of Ohio. He wrapped his coat around his body, blocking himself from the cold wind chill. He had spent all day looking for jobs, but sadly there were no jobs available that fit Sebastian's criteria. Not until he ran into a pizza place, which was looking for a security guard that could work the night shift.

The Michaelis male looking at the place and walked in, the smell of pizza and the sounds of children laughing hit his face as he stepped in the small pizzeria. He took in his surroundings as he looked around the worn down place. Paint chipped from the walls, four animatronics stood on an old platform, their movements jittery and delayed. However, he saw kids laughing and playing so he shrugged it off.

He walked to one of the employees, tapping their shoulder. This effectively brought the attention to the employee, seeing as he turned around and looked at the male.

"Excuse me sir, can I please talk to your manager? I saw your help wanted poster and was wondering If I could talk to your manager about it." The British male spoke quietly, smiling.

The employee let out a chuckle and led the British male to the manager, a smirk on his face.

~x~

The black haired male ran into the apartment, holding a suit over his shoulder. His love was in the kitchen, trying to cook a meal for his boyfriend.

"Hey Ciel, guess what!" Sebastian yelled, throwing the clothes down on the couch before running into the kitchen to see his love. He picked up his lover and spun him in circles, kissing him.

"I followed your advice and found a job!" he smiled, his red eyes glimmering with glee. Ciel smiled, happy for his raven haired partner. Said male put him down on the ground.

"Where is this job?" He asked, holding his mate's waist as he started into his crimson eyes. Sebastian smiled, and looked back at the uniform lying on the couch.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

~x~

It was the first night at Sebastian's job. He walked into the tiny cubical, his uniform ironed and pretty. His uniform consisted of a blue shirt with a police jacket over it.

The cubical was nothing special. Posters littered the wall, garbage was littered on the desk, and a fan was perched on the piece of furniture. Three screens were on the old metal desk, surrounded by garbage, as well as two screens next to the fan. He noticed two doors on each side of him, with a light switch. A light hung above his head, the bulb dying quickly.

Cobwebs and wires filled the old cubical, causing Sebastian to shiver. He sat on the leather chair and let out an annoyed grunt. He shut his eyes, and relaxed in the chair. All he had to do was sit here until six, and he would be fine, right? This job was a piece of cake.

A phone startled him out of his relaxation. He went to pick it up until the speaker came on.

"_**Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a**__**matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"**_The voice from the phone spoke, his voice seeming to be tired. Sebastian was confused as to why he had recorded messages, but shrugged it off.

"_**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced**__."_

The Michaelis' eyes widened his red eyes wide with fear and confusion. He tilted his head, his raven hair falling.

'Why would they warn me about death? What did I sign up for?' Sebastian thought, his body shaking. He was thrown out of his thoughts by the man behind the phone talking again.

"_**Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."**_

"What does he mean by 'quirky at night'? Do they go on a killing rampage?" He laughed at the thought, seeing how stupid it was. It was a stupid thought, right?

"_**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" **_

Red eyes widened even more. What the hell was wrong with this place, and these animatronics? He turned the camera on, glancing at the different parts of the restaurant. He saw the animatronics standing at the 'show stage', still and motionless.

'What the hell is this guy talking about?' The jet black haired male thought, becoming more freaked out. He shut the camera off, listening to the rest of the guys messages.

"_**Uh, now concerning your safety, the only**____**real**____**risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." **_

Quickly, the ebony haired British lad checked the cameras, and saw that one animatronic was missing from the show stage, and was no in the kitchen, staring directly up at the camera. A shiver ran down Sebastian's spine, as he let out a shaky breath. He didn't hear the farewell of the phone guy, as he stared at the camera, switching from room to room.

Checking his wristwatch, he saw that it was already 2 o clock. Letting out a relieved sigh, he turned off the camera; He switched on the left light, and had a mini heart-attack. There, standing right in front of him was the purple bunny, a terrifying smile on his face. Quickly, he shut the door and let out a shaky breath, his heart racing. He switched the camera on again, only to find all the animatronics gone, scattered around the building.

He glanced at his watch, smiling at the tome change.

'I only have two more hours…not too hard.' He scanned the camera, and noticed a small percentage in the corner. It read: **Power Left: 40% **

Sebastian face palmed, nearly dropping the screen that had the camera footage.

"How could I be so stupid? Of course my power is limited! This is just great." He opened the left door, and saw the bunny gone, as he let out a sigh of relief. Sliding over, he turned on the right light, and saw nobody there, which he was grateful for. He could afford to _die _on his first night here. After all, he still had four more nights to go, and if they were as easy as this night- he would be fine.

The alarm on Sebastian's watch went off, alerting him that it was already six o' clock, and that he had survived the night.

He rushed out of the cubicle, ready to get home and sleep. He bolted outside and put his helmet on throwing his leg over his motorcycle and starting the ignition. Gripping the handles of the bike, he sped off- far away from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

By the time the older gentleman got home, his boyfriend was already awake, sitting on the sofa drinking some coffee. Sebastian's put his helmet on the table and sat down next to Ciel, wrapping his arms tightly around his tiny frame.

"You okay babe?" Ciel asked, worry in his voice. He placed the coffee on the coffee table and wrapping his slim arms around Sebastian's waist.

"I'm fine; I just want you to know…how much I love you."

~X~

The terrified Michaelis walked into the cubical for the second time that week. It was Tuesday and to say he hadn't been terrified of coming back, he would be lying. He sat down in the large chair and relaxed, picking up the screen and looking at the animatronics. The ebony haired lad was startled by the phone ringing. For an odd reason, felt a bit relieved to hear the man's voice once more.

_**Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...**_

Sebastian let out an audible groan, seeing as how every night wouldn't be as easy as the first.

"Well fuck me sideways." Sebastian spoke, annoyance lacing his words. It was bad enough that the first night was hard, now it was even worse that each night would be a bigger risk of dying.

_**Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.**_

Fear gripped his heart as he heard the man's words. He constantly checked the camera and his phone every other minute.

'If I were to die…I wouldn't want Ciel to wonder how I died…' The Michaelis thought as he checked the pirate cove. Nothing was there, only an '**OUT OF ORDER' **sign in front of the closed curtains. He put down the camera and checked the door lights, only to find the hallways clear and empty of animatronics.

He pulled out his black android, unlocking it and pulling up the camera app, fear gripping his heart as he pressed the recording button.

"Hey it's Sebastian here." He started off, a smile on his face. He gripped the phone in his hand, not wanting to let go. "So this is my job, pretty lame right?" He laughed, grabbing the camera and checking the sections of the building again. "Really, I just have to check the sections of the building all while trying to avoid being killed!" Sebastian spoke; his overly-cheerful voice wavered, almost as if it were being forced out.

He turned on the lights on the right door, glad to see nothing was there. He turned his attention to the phone, a forced smile on his pale lips.

"So, I thought I should give you a tour of my 'office'." He flipped the camera over, pointing it at the desk. "This is my desk- don't worry- I didn't make this mess." He leaned forward in his chair, quickly getting rid of the garbage on the desk using his long arm. All the trash was expelled onto the floor.

"These are the doors, and these," He paused, switching on the light to the right door. "are the lights- you constantly have to check these- or you probably will die!" A forced laugh came out of his mouth, concealing the terror that actually was present in his British voice.

He quickly closed the doors, checking his power and the time. "Well, I have to go- I will see-"The poor night guard was cut off by banging on the metal door, and the sound of a child moaning and groaning. The tall British lad visibly tensed, his body becoming as stiff as a board. He quickly stopped the recording, and checked the camera, seeing Chica in the dining hall, Freddy in the East hall, and Foxy nowhere to be seen.

Sebastian glanced at the time, relieved that it was already 5 am.

"Why does 5 hours feel like 5 minutes?" He whispered. "It must be the fact that I could be killed so quickly that makes time speed up." He suggested, waiting until the banging had subsided.

Six a.m. came quickly, too quickly for the night guard. He felt happy that the night was almost over- so that he could see his little love and enjoy his company.

He wanted to stay with his little lover for as long as he was alive.

~X~

"_**Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.**_

_**Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.**_

_**Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."**_

"Hey it's Sebastian!" Sebastian greeted the recording, the forced smile and tone of voice present. It was already 2 a.m. and the animatronics were out quicker, which meant less time to record his message. He knew he had to check the lights and camera more often- as well as his power. Freddy was hanging out in the East Hall, staring directly at the camera. Bonnie was already at the door, banging her hard fists on the metal door. Chica, the chicken, was in the kitchen, staring at the camera- the same thing Freddy was doing. Foxy, for the first time since Sebastian started working there, was in front of Pirate Cove, the curtains wide open.

"Tonight is hard- and in all honesty, I'm scared. I won't give up though. The only reason I haven't gave up yet- is because I want to see you again." Sebastian let out a shaky breath, tears stinging the back of his eyes. He sucked up the tears- and forced another smile for his love.

"Tonight has been pretty bad- I mean I can't get a single moment of peace. It's almost three- so I am hoping I make it out alive!" He shouted in a whisper. He went silent as he checked the camera- to find that none of the animatronics had switched positions in the minutes he let his guard go down. He was relieved, as he opened the metal doors and flicked on the lights- only to shut it again- seeing Bonnie still at his door.

He shut off his phone- ending the recording. He kept looking at the screen- waiting for the time to change into 5 a.m.

He had never felt this scared during a job before. Sure, he had worked for many people who had made him do crazy things back in England- but never had he risked his life doing a job like this. He quickly checked the right door, flicking the switch on, his heart beating like a drum. He was glad to see no body was there. He let out a relieved sigh as he shut the door- his power was draining quickly- along with his sanity.

~X~

"

_**Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.**_

_**Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." **_Banging was present in the recording, as well as the panicked voice of the phone guy. _**It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you, "He cleared his throat, nervously. "uh, when I did.**_

_**Uh, hey, do me a favor." More banging "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." A chime was heard- and the sound of the man yelling out a serious of panicked 'no'. **_

_**A screech was heard- and the recording cut to static. **_

"Hey, it's Sebastian." He spoke quickly, his voice seeming panicked as he breathed quickly. He only had one more night to go- and this night was hell. As soon as the male sat down in his seat, the animatronics were out and heading towards the office. His eyes had bags under him- signaling that he had no sleep during the day. Every time he shut his eyes- pictures of him mangled in a brown Freddy Fazbear suit invaded his mind, making him want to cut off his eyelids so he wouldn't' have that image anymore.

"I know I look like shit- it's just that I can't sleep anymore. All I see is myself dead- and i-it terrifies me. I can't handle it. Whoever made these animatronics this way is a sick- sick bastard." His eyes flicked uneasily from side to side. "I don't know how long I can last here, and I hope that I can make it home today." He checked the screen, switching from place to place franticly.

"I love you so much Ciel. I don't want to leave you- and if I do leave tonight- just remember that I love you to the moon and back." He whispered, before shutting off his phone and checking the doors and power.

It was five fifty when Sebastian's power suddenly drained completely. He was left in the darkness, only to hear a chime and Bonnie's glowing eyes.

His breathing was quiet and he went limp, trying to fool the robot that he was just empty, that he would leave him alone. He heard the purple bunny walk into the office, before turning away and leaving- Sebastian's watch signaling that it was six.

He had made it.

~X~

Sebastian was glad that Ciel had the day off. They were sitting on the couch, enjoying a box of pizza with a side of nachos. Sebastian had one arm wrapped around Ciel's shoulder, the other holding a slice of pizza in his trembling hands.

Ciel had noticed his shakiness, and decided to finally bring it up. He paused the movie they were watching and looked at his black haired lover, his one eye staring into two red ones.

"Alright, you've been acting all jittery since last night; what gives?" Ciel crossed his arms over his chest, raising a questioning eyebrow at the night guard.

Sebastian let out a breath, his voice cracking. "T-Those animatronics…They aren't normal. T-They want to kill me- they are always out to get me." He spoke out, his body trembling, along with his wavering voice.

Ciel let out a scoff, rolling his blue eye. He placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulder, giving him a weird glance.

"Love, they aren't out to kill you. Maybe this night shift is too late? You could just be dreaming it all up." Ciel suggested, not believing a word coming out from Sebastian's mouth. "You have one more night, and then you can quit alright?" He asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I-I'm not lying! It's true!" He spoke loudly. He stood up, his hands clenched into fists. "I don't lie! Never have, never will! Why would I start now!" He yelled, his body shaking. "I believed you when you said you saw your parents, why can't you believe me?!" He screamed, not thinking about the words he was saying.

Ciel was taken aback, as he looked at Sebastian's angered face. "I don't believe you because it doesn't make sense! It's not even possible for animatronics to do that!"

"Well it's not possible to see your dead parents either!" He shouted, as he watched Ciel's face turn into one of sadness.

Sebastian put his hands over his mouth after he spoke those words, instantly regretting it.

"Ciel I-" Sebastian started, but was cut off by Ciel standing up and walking outside into the cold evening air.

~X~

Sebastian flipped on his phone, not bothering to check the cameras while recording. He didn't bother to fake a smile, or even hide the terror lacing his voice.

"C-Ciel...I-I'm sorry. I-I won't make it home tonight..." Tears fell down his cheeks freely. "I love you; I love you to the moon and back. I don't have much time- and I want to apologize for saying these things to do…"

Banging was heard on both doors, but Sebastian didn't try to cover the banging up.

"None of this is your fault- if anything it's my fault for getting this job. I don't want you to blame yourself for my death, please." He paused, checking the camera quickly.

"I'm going to die, and maybe when I die- you will be able to see me." He cracked a small smile, tears now flowing freely from his red eyes. He scribbled something on a sticky note, and put it on his black phone- the writing barley legible.

He leaned back- the video still recording. A smile went on his face as he looked at the phone, recalling all the good memories.

"I still remember the day we met. You were the new kid and you were getting bullied when I stepped in and saved you..."

"I can remember the time your parents died and you went and locked yourself in your room. I remember when I saw you start cutting, and how I begged for you to stop..."

The banging noise was louder and the moans could be heard.

"I wanted to marry you Ciel...I wanted to wake up to your face and sit across the breakfast table with you. I wanted you to live happily-"

Sebastian was cut off by the power going out, and the phone falling from his hands. There was silence for a few moments- a sickening tune playing.

A high pitch childish scream was heard, along with Sebastian's cries. The pirate, foxy had found him. The red fox picked up Sebastian's body, throwing it over his shoulder and taking him away. Sebastian's cries and pleas were growing fainter as he was being taken away. Then, it all went silent. All that could be heard was the fan humming in the background.

~X~

Ciel woke up that morning in a bed all by himself. He sat up, running his one good eye and placing the medical patch over the dead one.

He ventured into the kitchen, thinking his tall love was making breakfast for the two. However, he thought wrong as he saw the kitchen the way he left it last night.

Worry spread through Ciel's veins as he looked around the whole apartment, not finding Sebastian. He put on some clothes and ran outside, only to find that Sebastian's motorcycle was not there. Instantly worry filled Ciel's body, he tried thinking of reasons why Sebastian wasn't home.

"Maybe he had to work overtime or maybe he is talking to his boss- or maybe he is avoiding me after yesterday afternoon..." He trailed off, as he made his way inside the warm apartment,

It wasn't until hours later he found out what really happened.

The police had stopped by his apartment; Sebastian's phone in his fat hand, and a picture in the other.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" The fat police offer spoke. He had a big beer gut, along with a greasy mustache and beard. Ciel nodded, confused and worried. Why would the police be at his door? He did nothing wrong, right?

"That is me, can I help you?" The worried bluenette spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know a 'Sebastian Michaelis' by any chance?" To this Ciel had visibly stiffened.

"Yes I do, why?" The police held the photo up to the boy. Ciel instantly felt the urge to vomit.

The picture showed Sebastian mangled in a purple bunny suit, his eyeballs hanging from his sockets, and his teeth looked crushed. The other parts of his body were unrecognizable, seeing as his body was covered in blood. Probably since he had been forcefully stuffed into the suit and having all the wires and beams break through his skin, causing him to bleed out very quickly.

"He was found this morning at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza by a local janitor. By the condition and looks of him, it was far too late to save him." The fat man spoke, causing Ciel to start crying.

Ciel instantly fell to his knees, as the police officer kneeled down and started rubbing the poor man's back as he cried for the loss of his boyfriend.

Sebastian was dead, and the only thing that was found was his phone, which had a sticky note taped onto it. It says: 'If found, give to Ciel Phantomhive.' address was given, with a message under the address that read 'look in photos'

Ciel had to charge the battery- seeing as it had been on all night and died in the morning.

As soon as it was charged, he unlocked it and went to the photos- finding a bunch of videos.

He clicked the first one, and was greeted by Sebastian's face. Tears filled his eyes as he saw his lover's face and heard the happy voice of his lover. He covered his mouth as Sebastian smiled wide.

"Hey, it's Sebastian!"

**So that was it! This is my new Fanfiction- basically just a series of One-Shots. To all of you who didn't know- this was heavily centered around the **_**very **_**popular game ****Five Nights at Freddy's.**

**Hope you enjoyed! If you have an idea- feel free to PM me! **** I might do it- I might not! **

**With love, **

**The Girl In The Darkk s2**


	2. The Dance Of Death :POSSIBLE TRIGGER:

_WARNING: _Triggering material; don't read if cancer is a trigger. ALSO: Terribly written one-shot written by Sandafairy, sexy mofo/friend of The Girl In The Darkk. I apologize ahead of time for all the feels...

A young blue-haired bloke in his mid-twenties sat upon a doctor's rock hard examination table, childishly swinging his legs back and forth in perfect sync. He was beginning to become anxious and terribly worried, for his doctor hadn't returned in quite a while. Trepidation started to fill his tummy, making the urge to vomit more and more prominent. On top of the ever-growing feeling of want to puke, his stomach was twisting and turning knots. He just _knew _something was wrong, he didn't know how, but he believed it to be some sort of sixth sense. Piercing cobalt blue locked to the clock that rested upon the wall, watching as the second hand ticked on.

_Tick…tick…tick… _

The ticking pounded in his ears like the wildest of drums, never faltering. No matter how hard he stared at the clock it just never seemed to move fast enough, it made him think perhaps it was dragging on just because he was looking at it?

_Stupid clock…_ He inwardly thought, in the back of his mind he was wondering if he'd finally slipped of the edge of sanity. Was it normal to hold such enmity or animosity towards a device that told you time?

The bluenette heaved a heavy sigh, feeling an immense weight being placed on his shoulders. He ceased his leg-swinging and looked down to the speckled-black tiled floors. He then shifted somewhat nervously, loathing the sound the gown he was _forced, _I mean, _required_ to wear. Honestly, whoever thought of wearing nothing underneath an extremely thin material was a genius.

He was stirred from his thoughts by the sound of the door whipping open, causing his head to rapidly turn.

His doctor, a male in his late 40's who was unfortunately balding, took a seat in the swivel chair located in front of the young bloke. His doctor held a clipboard in right hand, which was trembling ever so slightly.

"Ciel Phantomhive…" The doctor said trying to keep his voice form wavering.

Ciel looked towards him, but for some reason his doctor couldn't return his gaze. His eyes were anywhere but on his.

"Your results are in…" His doctor said, his words lingering, it was as if he wanted to be anywhere but in this room with Ciel.

"A-And?" Ciel asked, his voice cracking like a pubescent teenager.

When the doctor didn't reply Ciel's stomach only dropped more. "Well! Tell me! What have my results said?"

His doctor eye's locked with Ciel's as he solemnly said, "Ciel, you've got breast cancer. And I'm also sorry to report we've caught it too late. I'm sorry."

Ciel's world seemed to fall apart and shatter as those words slowly, _agonizingly slowly,_ registered in his brain.

Ciel's demeanor diminished as his head fell into his hands, tears streaming down his eyes and dampening the hospital gown.

~Later That Night~

Ciel trudged down the lengthy corridor with a heavy heart. After hearing such heart-shattering news, such hope-depleting words Ciel had cried in that doctor's office for what felt like eons. It was awkward to say the least, his doctor had just sat in that swivel chair, awkwardly shifting, not knowing what to say or do in that type of situation. It was as if he were afraid of making the situation more worse. Ciel knew crying was useless, something that wouldn't do anything or anybody any good, but he couldn't help it. At this point in the night however, he was completely drained of tears and his energy. Drained mentally, physically and emotionally.

_How am I suppose to tell Sebastian? _Ciel worriedly thought, fearing for his boyfriend. As the young british lad stuck the apartment key into the lock he plastered a smile on his face, it was fake of course, but Sebastian wouldn't know.

Upon opening the door of the apartment Ciel was assaulted by the scent of Chinese food. It was Ciel's favorite. But it was usually only bought on holiday's or special occasions, like Ciel's birthday.

_Odd… _Ciel couldn't help but think, but then shrugged it off. Perhaps Sebastian just didn't feel like cooking, he did have his lazy moments like any other human being.

"Welcome back, honey! Are you hungry? I got your favorite! Oh, and how was the doctors?" Sebastian's animated and extremely bubbly voice boomed from the kitchen.

At the sound of his lover's familiar deep tone Ciel could feel his fake smile turn somewhat genuine, it made him forget all the events of the day, even if it was for a brief moment, it was enough.

As Ciel kicked off his boots by the door he bellowed back, "I'm famished! And the visit to the doctors was…it was…fine."

Ciel cringed at the obvious lie, but due to Sebastian being in another room and not being able to see his guilty expression, thought nothing of it.

Ciel desperately tried to keep his smile genuine and his steps from appearing not lethargic, but he could feel his world crumbling around him, to the point of no return. You simply couldn't just glue them back together and act like nothing was wrong, life just didn't work that way.

Ciel hopped up onto the stool at the counter next to his boyfriend, Sebastian. Sebastian passed him a pair of wooden chopsticks and his very own carton of chicken Lo mein, Ciel's absolute favorite. Sebastian was content with eating his carton of chicken and broccoli, which Ciel absolutely loathed, due to the broccoli, there was a reason the bluenette was considerably short and it was because he didn't eat his vegetables nor drink his milk. Just sweets and tea. Although, the couple would often childishly argue over which meal was better, which almost always ended in a stalemate because the contenders were too busy stuffing their faces with food.

Ciel sighed in content as he finished the last strip of noodle, then rubbed his tummy, trying to soothe it. He knew he shouldn't stuff himself so much because it made him feel like he was going to explode, but he couldn't help it! Chicken Lo mein was just too good!

"You still have space in there for a fortune cookie, don't you?" Sebastian asked, gently poking his lover's stomach.

Ciel halfheartedly swatted the assailant finger, "I suppose."

Sebastian smiled sweetly as he handed Ciel the fortune cookie. It was a tradition, or perhaps ritual would be the better word for it, that the couple would read their fortune cookies to each other. After reading them aloud to each other they would most likely laugh over how ridiculous they sounded.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he tore off the little plastic baggie covering the fortune cookie. Sebastian stared at Ciel with expectant, curious and somewhat nervous eyes as he broke open the fortune cookie. Ciel was thunderstruck to hear a light _clink _against the countertop.

Cobalt blue eyes gazed down, finding a diamond ring. Ciel looked down to it for the longest time, then slowly brought his eyes up to his lover's red ones. His voice nervously asked, "W-What is this?"

Sebastian merely smiled a closed-eyed smile, as he softly spoke, "Read the fortune."

With nimble, shaky fingers Ciel did as instructed, and read aloud, "Will you marry me?"

Tears pricked the young bluenette's eyes as uncontrollable tears free-fell down his cheeks, they weren't caused by just the proposal though….

~3 Months Later~

Rhythmic rapping of knuckles pounded against the bathroom door, which could barely be heard of the gruesome sound of retching.

"Ciel, are you alright? Are you feeling under the weather?" Sebastian said, worry lacing his words.

Ciel wiped vomit from his lips with the back of his right hand, then gurgled out, "Just fine!"

After those words escaped his mouth more bile came up and out into the toilet. Ciel stared wide-eyed at his vomit. Not quite believing that had seriously come out of him, not only was it a putrid color but it was also mixed in with crimson, the color of his own blood.

Ciel wasn't fine, not one bit. Not only was he vomiting up blood but his health was deteriorating, over the last couple months his health had kept depleting at a rapid pace. No matter what medication was given to Ciel, which he took in secret for he still didn't want his fiancé to find out, it wasn't working as well as the doctors thought it would. By each day Ciel was getting worse and worse, about a month ago he had also starting losing a tremendous amount of his hair. He would have to just keep cutting it shorter and shorter and when Sebastian voiced his suspicions Ciel merely replied with the excuse of, "wanting to try something new and different."

But at this point in the game there was no longer hiding anything. Ciel would be very surprised if Sebastian hadn't already put two and two together.

"Ciel! Ciel! Ci…el!" Sebastian's once strong voice started coming in and out like static.

Ciel fought to keep his eyes from closing, it was a tiring battle but in the end his own body won. As Ciel felt his eyes flutter shut, his body drooped and drooped until his body made contact with the bathroom floor's cooling tiles.

~The Next Day~

_Beep…beep…beep… _

The irksome beeping bleating in Ciel's ears. He groaned, and tried to shift onto his side but couldn't due to a restricting feeling on his chest.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and was blinding momentarily due to the sudden bright colors. Once his eyes adjusted he gazed down, seeing the familiar powder blue hospital gown, except this time there was numerous gray wires leading into his nightgown, attached onto his chest, giving off an extremely unpleasant and restricting feeling. Ciel peeked inside his nightgown and saw all the patches that suction-cupped the wires onto his chest, tightly locking them in place. Ciel's eyes traced the wires and found the wires lead up to a heart rate monitor, which explained the bothersome beeping. Also, located on his left forearm, in his vein was an IV drip, which felt clumsy and awkward mostly due to not being able to move his arm as freely as before.

Ciel sighed as he threw his head back against the rock-hard hospital bed. He closed his eyes as tears were starting to form. No matter how hard he tried to tame them it was impossible. It's impossible not to cry when you are in such a state of desperation.

The young male threw his arm over his eyes as he allowed the tears to free fall. He hated being like this. He hated knowing that there was no getting better. Hated not being able to marry Sebastian, go on the perfect honeymoon, buy a house together like they've always wanted or even adopt children together. A boy, then a girl. In that specific order so the boy could ward off bullies and ogling other hormonal boys from his sister.

A sob resounded all around the room, surprising Ciel. He wasn't usually one to cry, usually keeping up a tough exterior as he silently tore apart inside. He hadn't cried this hard since his parents had tragically past away in a house fire when he was a small boy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A small, meek voice softly asked.

Ciel used the arm that rest upon his eyes to hurriedly rub his eyes, clearing all tears that were present.

He positioned himself to sit more erect, cringing slightly at the way the hospital made his butt feel, and looked up to see the unexpected visitor. Familiar long raven hair made his heart sink.

"Hello, Sebastian," Ciel awkwardly addressed, not knowing what to really do in this sort of situation.

"Answer me!" Sebastian's once calm voice now turning octaves higher, rage starting to fill his entire being.

His lover recoiled at his harsh words, guilt and shame trickling through his veins. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Why, Ciel! Why!" Sebastian raged forward, no matter how much he tried to calm himself down it only served to be fruitless. He was a aggravated by the fact that Ciel had been lying all these months about his illness, and felt as if his fiancé didn't trust him enough to come to him and consult him about such issues. But above it all he was most furious with himself, for not knowing the signs or signals, for being so oblivious to his lover's pain.

Ciel's jaw hung wide open, trying to formulate a plausible reply, but nothing came out so he clamped his mouth shut.

A whimper of disappointment emerged from Sebastian's throat. Unbidden tears claimed his crimson eyes and causally strolled down his cheeks. "Am I not that important to you? Am I not good enough? Why didn't you tell me Ciel, why?"

Ciel ground his teeth back and forth, hating himself for making his lover feel this way. Without giving it much thought Ciel spewed forth his feelings, "I didn't tell you because I love you! You're my world Sebastian, you're the greatest thing to ever happen to me! I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be upset! I don't ever want to see your face unhappy, I only want it to be smiling! Okay, that's why I didn't tell you! I'm sorry!"

By the end of his tirade Ciel's chest was heaving and his heart rate had increased dramatically, so much to the point that a nurse had rushed into the room and politely asked Sebastian to leave, explaining it to be hard on Ciel's health.

As Sebastian exited the door, he looked over his shoulder at the bluenette who was arguing with the nurse about how it wasn't his Sebastian's fault. Unbeknown to Ciel mouthed, "I love you," and curtly left.

~1 Month Later~

In the past month Ciel's health had hit rock bottom, no mater what treatments or medication they tried it just didn't work. It was far too late in the game, and they knew he wasn't going to make it. Ciel knew it too, even Sebastian although he didn't want to believe, and lived in a state of denial. No matter what anyone said about Ciel's health he truly believed at heart that he would get better, no matter what. He put his whole faith in the Hospital and their medications and treatments, it wasn't like they lived in the Victorian Era, modern medicine was phenomenal!

But in the past month not only had Ciel's health begun to seriously deteriorate, but also his outward appearance. The young bloke didn't look so young anymore, and now sported dark rings under his eyes that could rival those of L Lawliet. Along with that his hair now ceased to exist, rendering the poor lad bald. The staff at the hospital had generously offered to give wigs to Ciel, but every offer he would politely decline. Ciel refused to wear a wig because there was no point in hiding himself, or trying to cover up the fact that he was ill. Sebastian would dearly miss his hair, he would miss tangling his fingers through it when he slept or brushing it in the morning. His skin had also become several hues lighter, making him as white as a sheet of paper. It looked as if he hadn't seen a single ray of sunshine in years.

But along with that Ciel's outward look on life sort of changed as well. He had a sort of "I don't care anymore, nothing's going to get better anyways" sort of appeal. That is what upset Sebastian most. Not his appearance, for he truly loved Ciel on the inside, but his new and horrid look on life never ceased to crush his heart. No matter how dim the situation appeared Sebastian made it his job to be that continuous ray of hope.

And over the past month of Ciel being rooted to his hospital bed, Sebastian made sure to visit him every single day, usually bringing a gift such as flowers or sweets, although Ciel was too disheartened to eat. Which would always greatly shock Sebastian, due to Ciel's immense sugar tooth. It was ironic really, Sebastian would always berate his lover for eating too much sweets, but now he wouldn't eat any of it.

Sebastian would even visit Ciel on the days he was feeling especially weak and was sleeping. Even if Ciel didn't have the energy to stay awake for Sebastian it didn't bother him, he'd stay at Ciel's right side and hold his hand as he slept. He'd often tell him how his day went, or about how much he loved him. Or he'd just stare at Ciel for what felt like countless hours and eventually fell asleep next to him, what came to a surprise for the raven-haired male was the doctors and nurses never shooed him away, even though it was after visiting hours, they just didn't have the heart. They found the scene too bittersweet to break up.

Today, just like any other day, Sebastian walked down the lengthy hallway with a bouquet of blue roses, they were a bit more costly then the red ones but they were Ciel's favorite and Ciel always came first in Sebastian's life. Nurses and Doctors all waved and said their brief greetings, all the while avoiding his eyes so they wouldn't see their guilty expressions, it was something Sebastian had grown used to.

When Sebastian entered the familiar hospital room he found Ciel gazing out the window to his right, his eyes looking at everything but were unfocused and not really looking at anything in particular.

Sebastian lay the roses down next to the several other bouquets, and walked over to the chair on Ciel's right. He sat there for a few moments before clearing his throat, although Ciel heard it he didn't take his gaze off the window.

"They say…I don't….have much time left, honey…" Ciel's hoarse voice solemnly announced.

Sebastian sat there and allowed the information to sink in but before he could protest about how the hospital staff was lying and try to convince himself more than Ciel that he'd be just fine and recover in no time, Ciel spoke up, "Seb..astian…" Ciel rasped out.

Sebastian grabbed his hand ever so slightly, afraid that if he grasped it too hard he'd break it. "Yes, love?"

"My last…request…" Ciel's extremely husky voice slowly said, "Is…a dance. Like…a wedding dance…"

Sebastian stared at Ciel, who finally turned his head to him and plastered a small, pitiful smile on his face. "Please?"

Sebastian didn't even have to think twice, "O-Of course!"

Sebastian abruptly sat up, and unclasped the hand he never wanted to let go of and exited the room. Once outside he informed the nurse of his plan and she nodded her head, running off to go get supplies and other help from the nurses.

~20 Minutes Later~

Sebastian stood alone in a cleared out cafeteria, all the tables had been pushed aside so there was a clear dance floor. A young female nurse brought a hobbling, sickly Ciel who desperately clung to the nurse's arm for dear life.

Sebastian rushed to his side, and took him from the nurse, and nodded his head in thanks to her.

Ciel looked all around the cafeteria, which was now filled with balloons and ribbons and banners, all the cafeteria tables dressed with white cloths along with having Ciel's beautiful blue roses situated in small vases on top of them.

For the first time in months Sebastian saw a real, genuinely big smile grace Ciel's lips.

"I'm sorry it isn't exactly the wedding you planned, I'm not even dressed up." Sebastian dryly laughed, trying to keep his bottled up emotions in check.

"No..." Ciel said before harshly coughing into his closed fist, then regained himself and looked back up to his lover, trying to give him a happy smile, but Sebastian was no idiot...he knew he was in immense pain. "It's...perfect..."

Sebastian slowly brought Ciel to the middle of the cafeteria's floor the makeshift 'dance floor'.

Sebastian nodded towards a doctor, who nodded back in understanding and clicked the button and allowed the soothing music to take over the room.

Due to Ciel's illness and weakness there wasn't much they could do in dancing, but Sebastian didn't mind, just as long as it fulfilled Ciel's last dying wish.

Ciel's shuffled steps tried to step to the beat of the music but they were staggering too much.

Ciel stared down to his clumsy feet, he was never really good at dancing but his illness had served to make it worse.

Ciel looked up to his raven-haired lover, "It appears I can't really dance, I'm sorr-"

Ciel was cut off by himself tripping over his own foot, but before he could plummet to his death, Sebastian expertly caught him.

As an extra safety precaution Sebastian delicately brought Ciel's toothpick-like arms up and around his neck as he gently grasped Ciel's skinny waist.

Sebastian bent down at a uncomfortable angle, and rested Ciel's head on his shoulder.

Ciel slowly whispered his last words into his lover's ear, "I…love…you…"

Before Sebastian could even respond to his fiancé, Ciel fell limp in his arms. Sebastian held Ciel in front of him, staring down at his perfect face. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping and he bore a gigantic pleased smile.

A wave of tears poured from out of Sebastian's crimson eyes as he collapsed to his knees, still holding Ciel in his arms. Fresh, salty tears dripped off of Sebastian's face and onto Ciel's face.

"Goodbye, my little angel. I will forever love you. Please…watch over me, I could really use it."


	3. Insanity Of A Demon REUPLOAD

**WARNING- THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE, TORTURE, DISTURBING THEMES, AND CHARACTER DEATH. Thank you for taking your time to read that. Enjoy the fanfiction ;) **

It was quiet, peaceful; that is because the servants were no longer here. Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, and old man Tanaka, were murdered 4 days ago. These past four days, Sebastian seemed to be disappearing, hours after the servants went missing. The butler was always out, leaving the earl alone in the big estate, with no one with him.

Ciel walked around the empty manor, looking for something; anything, to put his mind to ease. As the young earl leisurely walked around the grand estate, he felt a hand cover his mouth, as well as something sharp being stabbed into his left side. Screaming, the thirteen year old struggled in the figures death grip. Suddenly, Ciel's world started to fall into blackness. Before the earl feel into unconsciousness, he heard a dark laugh from the figure. Then, Ciel fell limp into his captor's arms.

Darkness. The boy woke up to pure darkness. The room smelt of flesh, making the young Phantomhive want to throw up. The boy tried moving his head, but realized that his head was strapped down, as was his arms, legs, and his chest. The boy tried to speak, found he couldn't. The same laugh was heard again, this time, closer. It was a dark laugh. It was the kind of laugh that would leave shivers down your spine. The boy desperately tried screaming for help, was met by a slap in his face.

"I would shut up if I were you, Phantomhive." He heard the man say. If Ciel could talk, he knew who he would be talking to. Suddenly, lights flickered on, to reveal the figure in front of him. His loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis, was in front of the bound earl, grinning ear to ear.

The butler wasn't wearing his uniform., which surprised the little master. Instead, he wore a white lab jacket, covered in dried blood. His black nails were now as long as an eagles talons.

"It looks like you finally woken up..." He chuckled, reveling a pair of fangs sharper than a shark's teeth. The young earl tried to order the butler to let him go, but due to the strap around his mouth, he couldn't.

The demon ran his cold fingers across Ciel's bare chest. Sebastian licked his lips. He couldn't wait to taste him. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he made the contract. Seeing the boys marked eye, he chuckled. He grabbed a sharp object, most likely a scalpel. The boy knew what was going on. The demon got closer. He laughed, and without warning, the demon stabbed the young boy's contracted eye. The blue haired boy tried to scream, but couldn't. Blood gushed from the knife in his eye. The strap was finally removed from Ciel's face, as Ciel let out a scream of pain and agony. Blood pooled from the boys eye, and onto the cold cellar floor.

Laughing, the demon pulled the knife out, taking the eye out as well. The 13 year old cried and howled in pure agony. "S-Sebastian! S-S-Stop p-p-please," The boy chocked out between sobs. The demon laughed, running a finger across the boy's face, covering his bony finger in Ciel's warm, crimson blood. Ciel trembled, his eye socket burned, as if a branding iron was jabbed into the eye socket multiple times. The demon than proceeded to lick the blood off his finger, savoring the taste of Ciel's glorified plasma.

Smirking, the raven haired man reached for a sharp knife, and slowly began cut the boy's chest open, revealing all of Ciel's precious organs. Ciel screamed a blood curling scream, one that could make a normal human deaf if they were to be in the same room with them. Groaning, the demon hit the boy again. Ciel looked at his once faithful butler, the one who said he would always protect the young boy.

Ciel let out a cry, remembering all the good times he and Sebastian had. He remembered the time Sebastian told him that he loved him; the time he promised he would never leave him…he remembered when he gave him little kisses. He wanted that Sebastian back.

His thinking was cut short by pain in his arm. The demon put the blade into the boys arm, and slowly dragged it across, revealing Ciel's bones and muscle. Crimson blood dripped from the boy's pale arms. A smile flashed across Sebastian's face, as he heard his young master scream from all the pain. A wickled laugh escaped Sebastian's mouth. Grabbing the boys chin, he forced the earl to look at him.

"Look at how pathetic you are." Sebastian chuckled as the young boy started crying. "Would you look at that, The great Ciel Phantomhive is crying! Too bad no one can comfort you now." The demon cackled, grabbing another object from the table or torture instruments.

Letting out a sadistic laugh, Sebastian picked up what looked to be like an oversized pair of scissors.* The demon walked back to Ciel. He grabbed his jaw, and forced it open with his bloodstained hands. "Open wide!" Sebastian chuckled, as he grabbed the boys pink tongue with the object. Grabbing a form hold on the handles of the object, the demon ripped Ciel's tongue out, causing blood to splash on his face. The young earl let out a blood curling scream, tears falling from his eye. Ciel tried to beg for his ex-butler to let him go, but he failed miserably.

Letting out another laugh, Sebastian waved the tongue around. "What's the matter, _earl? _Something got your tongue?" The butler cackled, as he threw the device away.

Ciel was petrified, his whole body trembled. Never has he been in this much pain. He would have preferred being branded over, and over again. He would have rather felt the smothering hot iron burn into his flesh. Ciel wanted to leave this torture, he wanted life to go back the way it was.

This was all too much for the small 13 year old boy to take. Slouching down, the boy threw up**. All of the contents of his stomach were now lying in a puddle on the floor. As soon as the vomit reached the floor, the stench filled the dark cellar.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, grabbed the boys hair, forcing his head upwards. "I didn't want to have to use this now..." he hissed, "But since you seem so bored, I might as well!" He moved over to the rack, and picked up a circular object, that had spikes in the inside.*** The object was covered in rust, and blood from its last unfortunate victim. The butler forced the boy's head up once more, before clasping the torture object around Ciel's throat, tightening it so the spikes dug into his skin. Ciel let out a cry of pain, his body trembling with agony. His skin a ghostly pale. Blood pooling under his small, fragile body.

_W…Why must he do this to me..? Why am I receiving this torture..? _ The young male thought, staring at the demon in front of him. Sebastian smirked as he noticed his young master staring at him, terrified.

The demon put a hand into the boys open chest, and ripped out Ciel's liver. Ciel gave out another cry. The pain was unbearable. He wanted all of this to stop. He wanted to die. He wanted this all to be a dream. Ciel wanted all this to end.

While Ciel was thinking to himself, Sebastian poked the liver with his nails. Bringing the organ to his nose, he sniffed the organ. The demon's stomach growled, as he quickly ate the liver. Sebastian's mouth watered. He savored the taste, chewing the liver slowly, letting the taste linger in his mouth. After all, Sebastian was a starving demon, he could use all the food he could possibly get from his dying soul. Glancing over at Ciel, he noticed the boy was crying, his body pale. Blood was mixed with vomit on the cold stone floor.

The crimson liquid covered the boy's destroyed body. It was painful to watch, and indeed painful for Ciel to bear. The spikes driving into his neck hurt like hell. The blood was coming out of his eye socket finally stopped flowing out. Ciel whimpered, as he tried looking at his body. However, he was rewarded by the spikes digging into his neck more. Warm crimson blood trickled down his neck with every small movement he made.

It wasn't until Ciel's eyelids starting to feel very heavy that he knew his time was nearing. Ciel finally knew that he was dying, granting his wish. The pain would all end, and he would be at rest. The trembling earl smiled, as the demon growled.

"Damn it." Sebastian growled under his breath. "My meal is dying." He smirked, looking at the dying earl. "Well, it has been a fun few hours." Sebastian spoke louder, grabbing the dying boy's attention. "Such a shame though, you could seem to live through the lightest torture I could give you." Sighing, Sebastian moved closer to the boy. "But I'm glad, now, I get my long awaited meal faster." Grabbing the boys cheeks, he pulled the boy into a heated kiss. Having no energy to move away, Ciel accepted his fate. He felt his life slip away, as the demon ate his soul.

Breaking the kiss, Sebastian licked his lips, and let out a small burp. The flavor of the boy's soul was amazing, the best soul a demon could ever possibly find; Spicy, sweet, and somewhat salty. _His soul was __much better than the servant's souls, by far. _The demon thought, making his way out of the cold cellar, not bothering with the body that was strapped on the table. Stopping by the metal door, the demon thought of an idea. He chuckled, and walked over to the decaying body of Ciel. Dipping his fingers into the boy's body, he began to write something on the wall. Soon after, he left, never to be seen or heard from again.

It was a few days later, when Ciel's body was found. A Scotland yard investigator was investigating the strings of murders, The case was about the murders of the Phantomhive household. The inspector walked into the cellar in horror. A wave of nausea hit the inspector, due to the horrid smell of the room, and because of the sight he saw right before his eyes.

Right in front of him, was the decaying body of Ciel Phantomhive. Stepping closer, he saw that the boy's chest and arm were cut open, exposing his bones and muscle. Flies and maggots surrounded the boy's body, eating away at the flesh of the dead earl. However, what mortified the inspector the most was the writing on the wall. The writing written in blood, behind the dead body. The inspector screamed, and ran out.

A day later, all of Ciel's family and friends were told of the news. After hearing the news, Elizabeth Midford fell into depression. She swore she would find Ciel's killer, no matter what.

Written on the wall, in Ciel's blood was this;

_**Satan, qui venturus est in anima tua,****.**_

**Thank you all for reading this terrible fanfiction! I really hope you all enjoyed! I thought I could do something different, since it's very rare to find a fanfiction like this! Now, I do not hate Ciel, in fact, I love him! Here are some things to clarify! **

***-The oversized pair of scissors is actually a torture device from the ancient times!Yes, it is a real object! It was used to tear people's tongues out, as a form of punishment and torture. I found this very fascinating when doing research about this. **

****- Now, I don't know if people can throw up without a tongue, but I just put that in there. Correct me if I am wrong. Google doesn't provide good answers. Hehe. **

*****- This was a form of neck torture. Again, this was from all the way back in medieval times, maybe even farther!****The victim would be hooked into a neck device which prevented the victim from adjusting into a comfortable position. The victim was unable to lie down, sleep, or even eat! **

******- Translation: Satan is coming for your soul. ;)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! **

**~The Girl In The Darkk **


	4. A Thousand Years REUPLOAD

A thousand years

A limp body fell to the ground of the alleyway. The male figure wiped his lips, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, looking at the dead body. He grabbed it and placed it on the sidewalk, pretending like the woman just had a heart attack and died in the middle of coming home.

Ever since he broke the contract, he felt empty inside. He hated how Sebastian just walked away like that. It was like he didn't care. All he wanted to do was run up the Sebastian and hug him, to apologize for working so hard for nothing, to say how much he missed him, and how much he loved him.

Alas, that could never happen. Ciel saw the hate in Sebastian's eyes. He saw the smile when Ciel broke the contract. His black heart broke that day.

His life just seemed to drag on. Every day was the same thing. Wake up, go out, look for a soul to eat, eat a soul, go to sleep. The cycle seemed to repeat.

Nothing mattered to Ciel anymore. He was nothing but an emotionless shell, stuck in a life he never wanted.

He was alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Maybe it was fate, or maybe he wanted to be found.<p>

After a hundred years, he finally found him.

It started off as a normal day. Ciel got up, got dressed, and walked outside to face the sunshine. It was around noon by the time he got outside, so lots of people were on the streets and in the parks enjoying the sunshine.

Instead of wandering around town, he walked to the park. Finding a shady tree, he sat against it, plugging in his headphones to his IPhone, and turning it on, and clicking the Music app. His finger scrolled through his music, picking out a song he always listens to.

A Thousand Years, by Cristina Perry.

As the song played, he felt a tear trickle down his cheek, realizing he could never find his love again.

By the time the song was over, Ciel drifted into a deep sleep, wishing he never would wake up.

He awoke to his stomach growling. Letting out an annoyed sigh, the young demon picked him up and turned off his music. Brushing himself off, the Phantomhive boy started walking towards the city, hoping he could find a decent meal.

He walked with his head down, covering his head with his hood. He remembered _that_ day so well.

_Ciel sat on a cliff's edge, looking at the stars above him. It had been two years since the Phantomhive boy was turned into a soul sucking creature. The newborn demon was not happy about his new life. He didn't want this. He wanted to be dead. He wanted Sebastian to eat his soul, just like he had intended to. _

"_Young Master?" The raven called from a distance, his hands at his sides, the cocktails blowing in the faint wind. "What on earth are you doing out here?" He asked, walking behind his master. There was no emotion in that voice; there was no sparkle in the raven's eyes anymore, and sadly, there was no smile anymore. _

"_I'm just thinking, no need to worry yourself…" Ciel whispered, not wanted to speak to the raven. _

_Sebastian nodded, and began to turn around, but stopped when he heard Ciel call his name. _

"_Sebastian, do you hate me? Do you wish you can kill me?" Ciel asked quietly, tears pooling in his mismatched eyes. _

_Letting out a sigh, the raven nodded. "Yes Master, I do wish to kill you, I do wish to see your blood spill…" He answered truthfully. _

"_W…Would you do anything to be free again?" Ciel asked, even quieter this time. _

"_Master, what are you implying?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_Ciel paused, his fist's clenching as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. Standing up, the younger demon turned to the elder, looking him in the eye, the pentagram glowing brightly. _

"_Sebastian." He started. "This…This is an order, I wish for you to break this contract and be free!" He ordered, his young body trembling. He almost gasped at what he saw. _

_Sebastian was smiling. _

_He went down on one knee, placing his heart over his unbeating heart. Happiness filled his voice, as he spoke three words. _

"_Yes, my lord." _

_A searing pain shot through Ciel's contracted eye. He felt like his eye was being forcefully ripped out of his socket. The pain was so great, that it caused Ciel to fall to his knees in agony. Holding his eye, he looked up and saw that his ex-butler was gone. _

_Ciel let a few tears fall from his now matching eyes. _

_For the first time in a long time, Ciel cried. _

Snapping back into reality, the demon found himself at his destination. Drunken men and woman covered the streets of London. Ciel's nose scrunched at the smell of their foul souls.

"It's no use trying to grab a meal here…" Phantomhive groaned, before turning to walk away. Shortly after he turned around to go somewhere else, he was stopped by the scent of a blood, and a very familiar scent.

He wasn't the only demon here.

He followed the scent, his nose leading him to an alleyway, where a demon was ripping open a innocent woman. The woman screamed as the beast ripped out its throat, silencing it.

The beast was about to put the woman out of her misery, until he turned around, as if he saw something. Thankfully, Ciel hid himself just in time, not being seen by the demons crimson eyes.

The other demon turned around, eating the girl's soul. Ciel's body stiffened when he heard the demon speak.

"What a disgusting soul." The elder hissed, licking the blood of his boney hand. Ciel held in a gasp.

'Is that…Sebastian?' he thought, tears pooling in his red eyes.

He poked his head in the alleyway again, to find the demon gone. The young demon left the scene, not wanted to spend another minute there.

It was all too much.

It was raining that day.

It had already been 121 years since Sebastian had left. Today was August 26th, 2014.

It was the anniversary of his transformation.

On this day, he would return to the Phantomhive manor, and visit his grave. He felt like he should just remember the good times. He never wanted to forget those memories.

The walk was long. It took about two hours to get to the Manor. To say the manor looked perfect was an understatement.

Vines and moss covered the exterior. Windows were shattered, the doors looked like they were going to fall off, and lastly, the walls were breaking off. A small smile came to his lips as he reached the manor gates, tears forming in his dull red eyes.

The cemetery was located behind the old manor, so it was not that far from the manor. When Ciel reached his grave, he kneeled down by it. He couldn't keep the tears in anymore.

Tears streaked down the young demons face, as he let out a cry. Covering his head with his hands, he sobbed. He didn't want to live. He wanted to be six feet under, with his parents. He wanted to be a corpse, not a demon forced to live on this earth.

"I…I…I'm sorry!" He sobbed out. "I'm sorry for everything!" Sobs racked his body, as he screamed. What felt like forever just sitting there crying, he felt longs arms embrace him.

His head perked up, tears pouring from his eyes. The man was whispering kind words in the young demon's ears.

"It's alright…you don't need to cry…" The figure whispered, stroking Ciel's hair.

He turned his head around, to see Sebastian kneeling beside him.

A black shirtless sleeve shirt covered his torso, and black jeans covered his fine legs. He had changed quite a bit in the past 121 years of living. Ciel instantly buried is face into the elders shoulder, crying deeply.

"I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry…I didn't want this…" He repeated, trembling. In the elders arms. "I need you…I am sorry…"

Sebastian rubbed his back, calming the boy down.

"Ciel…" He started, "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to leave you like that…I didn't know how much I hurt you until now…I didn't know what you mean to me until now…" He spoke, his voice breaking slightly. "Please…Please forgive me…" He whispered.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

"I forgive you, I already have…" Ciel whispered, wiping his tears away.

_Darling don't be afraid _

Sebastian smiled, tears in his eyes as well. Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the waist, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

_I have loved you for a thousand years…_

Ciel broke the kiss after a few minutes, before resting his head on the elders shoulder.

"I'll love you for a thousand more."

**I do hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. I didn't really work that hard on it, but I hope it was good enough for you. **

**I hope you enjoyed. Don't be afraid to review! **


	5. Nothing Else Matters REUPLOAD

Nothing Even Matters

**Warning: Rape, Abuse, Fluff and mentions of torture. Read at your own risk. **

The carefree 13 year old smiled happily as he walked home from school with his two best friends; Alois Trancy and Sebastian Michaelis. The trio laughed the whole way to Ciel's big home, where they would then split apart.

"Bye Ciel~ Oh, and Happy Birthday!" Alois called as the bluenette opened his front door. "See you at school tomorrow!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and waved goodbye, "Bye guys!" He yelled with a smile on his face, before walking into his big home.

Nothing Even Matters

Sebastian Michaelis woke up that morning, excited to hear all about his best friend's birthday. Throwing his legs over his bed, he put his long legs on the black carpeted floor. He stood up and got ready for the day.

He walked downstairs to see his mother and father sitting at the kitchen table, his father's large hand resting on his mother's tiny one.

"Mum? Dad? Is everything okay?" He asked, as he walked to the kitchen. The teenager pulled a chair from the wooden table and sat himself down.

"Sweetie…" Sebastian's mother started, tears forming in her brown eyes. "Last night, the Phantomhive manor was burned down. Everyone was killed." She choked out.

Sebastian was frozen in his seat. His crush was killed, on his birthday. Tears formed in his crimson eyes. He put his head in his hands, and let his tears flow free.

Sebastian didn't go to school that day- he just couldn't.

Nothing Even Matters

When the raven haired man finally decided to go back to school, he found out that the whole school mourned the death of Ciel Phantomhive. On Ciel's locker were flowers, final goodbyes, and even pieces of candy taped on, one of his favorite things to eat.

Ciel's cousin, Elizabeth, took the news the worst. She didn't come to school for a month after hearing the news. When she did finally come back, she would always distance herself from other people. Instead of wearing bright colors, she wore black.

Alois stopped smiling. His best friend since his birth was gone, and he would never come back. The blonde male's grades started dropping, he started skipping class, or school all together.

Sebastian took it the worst. He didn't talk to anyone; he stopped caring about his grades and even his health. He would never speak to anyone, not even if he was forced to.

Ciel's death affected a lot of people.

Nothing Even Matters.

A year passed since the Phantomhives died. Everybody started to accept the fact that Ciel had died, and was never coming back. Sebastian got out of his phase and got a boyfriend, Alois started to fix his grades, and Elizabeth started to cheer up, but she never forgot about her cousin.

The day was December 14th, Ciel's birthday. The whole school knew about it. They would always be at Elizabeth's locker, trying to cheer her up on a sad day like this.

It was math class when Elizabeth got a phone call that would change her life.

Today in class, they were working on a group project. As Sebastian, Alois and Elizabeth worked together, Elizabeth's phone went off.

She took her phone from her pocket, and put it to her ear, trying to not get caught by the teacher.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide, as tears formed in her green eyes. She mumbled a quick 'thank you' before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth was called down to the office and left, not saying a word.

Nothing Even Matters

The young Michaelis walked to his house alone. He unlocked the door and stepped into the small suburban home. The raven haired teen walked into the kitchen where he grabbed an apple before walking to his living room and plopped down on his couch. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking out his black phone, he saw it was a text from Alois.

'Turn on Channel 4 news. Now.'

Sighing, the male turned on his TV and turned on the news. His eyes went wide at the report. A blonde woman stood outside the local hospital, a microphone in hand.

"Ciel Phantomhive is now receiving medical treatment. Doctors say that he was starved and severely injured."

Sebastian's hands shook, as he dropped the red fruit. He needed to see him, and fast. He shut the TV off and texted his mother.

'Do you think you can give me a ride?'

'Sure. Where do you need to go?'

'Wellington Hospital.'

Nothing Even Matters

When Sebastian got there- he wasn't allowed to see Ciel. They said he was in an unstable condition and was still traumatized from recent events.

A week passed until Ciel's friends were allowed to visit him. Sebastian entered quietly, along with Alois.

The two walked in to find Ciel sitting upright in his bed, bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. He looked outside, lost in his own world.

It was silent for a bit, until Alois hugged the boy tightly, tears falling from his eyes. Ciel jumped, looking at the crying blonde.

"I thought you were dead! I missed you so much!" He cried, causing Ciel hug his friend. Ciel didn't speak, he just shut his eye.

Ciel looked sad. His eyes- no eye, one eye was covering with a medical bandage- looked dull, drained of life. His face lacked a smile, or any emotion.

'What happened to you in that year?' The raven haired male thought, as he embraced his old friend.

Nothing Even Matters

Ciel never came back to school. Elizabeth said he had been afraid to face everybody he knew, and he was just scared of everybody. That didn't stop everyone from giving him gifts. Ciel's hospital room was filled with Flowers, chocolate, candy, and little notes of kindness. The sad part was however, he never ate the chocolate or the candy, never read the letters and he didn't take care of the flowers.

Winter came as Ciel was discharged out of the hospital and taken to live at his aunt's home. He lived in the empty room, never leaving. To say Ciel was getting better was wrong. If anything, Ciel was getting worse. He never talked, never ate, and always rejected his aunt's attempts to help him. Every night he screamed himself awake, but never allowed anyone to comfort him.

It hurt everyone to see Ciel in such a state.

Currently, it was the middle of the night. Elizabeth was asleep in her bed, sleeping peacefully. The door opened and a small figure walked inside. He walked to the blonde girl's bedside, shaking. Ciel gently shook his cousin awake.

Elizabeth woke, rubbing her eyes. "Ciel?" She asked, sitting up. "Is everything alright?"

Ciel shook his head, sitting on the bed. Elizabeth turned on her lamp, as she sat next to Ciel, "What's wrong, you can talk to me."

The bluenette looked at her, before looking at the ground.

"Elizabeth, can I ask you something?" He whispered, his eye focused on the ground.

"You can ask me anything." She spoke back, wrapping an arm around her cousin.

"D-Do you think I should have died with my parents?" He whispered. "Do you think that without me around everything would be better?" Ciel didn't look at his now wide-eyed cousin; all he focused on was the ground below him. Elizabeth pulled him into a tight hug, tears welling in her two green eyes.

"Ciel, please don't speak like that. Do you want to know something? After your 'death', everything changed. Your friend's changed, so did I. We couldn't live without you in our lives Ciel. Alois Trancy got into a lot of trouble just because he didn't have somebody to cheer him up all the time. Sebastian Michaelis stopped talking to a lot of people, and he just stopped caring all together." She whispered. "I stopped smiling, so did the family. It hurt so much to lose you Ciel. Lots of people care for you."

Ciel was silent. The bluenette had no idea that his disappearance affected so many people. He didn't want people to suffer because of him.

It was then he decided to make thing better, not just for him, but for everybody.

Nothing Even Matters

It was a bright and sunny Monday morning. The Midford family was busy making breakfast. They were too busy to notice a door opening and closing, and somebody coming down the stairs.

A small figure, only wearing sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt walked into the kitchen. A medical eye patch covered his right eye.

"Do you need any help?" He asked his aunt, his one eye looking at the now shocked family of his. Francis smiled, and hugged his nephew.

"You can help Edward set the table if you would like." She spoke, a smile on her face.

Ciel nodded, and walked with Edward to the table, helping him set the table for a family breakfast. He set the plates down on the circular placemats, and then started to set the napkins and silverware down.

Soon after, the family sat down for breakfast. They talked and ate, reminding Ciel of when his family was alive and when they always ate breakfast together.

The two children then stood up and went to wash their dishes. They then went to their rooms and got ready for school. Ciel picked up the plates and put them in the sink. He started to wash the dishes, his mind drifting every so often.

When he was finished with cleaning the dishes, he went back to his room, and got dressed. He pulled off his baggy sweatshirt, and looked in the mirror at his scar ridden back. His eyes focused on the red brand by his ribcage.

Shaking his head, he grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser and threw it on. He then took off his sweatpants and quickly put on his shirt. Walking downstairs, he ventured into this kitchen- where his aunt was putting dishes away.

"Hey auntie?" Ciel called, sitting on the stool to the island. "Can I talk to you?"

Francis looked at him, smiling sweetly. "You can ask me anything Ciel."

Ciel looked down at his bandaged arms, twiddling with his thumbs. "D-Do you remember that time when you asked me about getting a therapist?" He mumbled, his eye focused on his hands.

The woman nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"D-Do you t-think that maybe I could try seeing a therapist?" The depressed boy looked up at her. She covered her mouth with her hand and nodded, hugging the boy tightly.

"Of course…"

Nothing Even Matters

Ciel changed in the past few months. He still wouldn't talk to anyone outside of his family, and there would be days where he would relapse.

It was a Sunday afternoon. Ciel was lying on his bed, staring at his wall. Suddenly, he started shaking. He was screaming, crying, begging for somebody to stop, and pleading for someone to save him.

Thankfully, Francis rushed into his room as soon as she heard his pleas, and pulled him into her arms, whispering kind words of comfort into his ear. The crying boy held onto his aunt, his sobs turning into soft hiccups. Francis rubbed his back, allowing the 14 year old to relax in her arms.

"I'm sorry…" Ciel whispered, wiping his eyes of the stray tears.

Francis hugged him tighter, "It's okay to cry, Ciel. Even though we don't know what happened, it's okay. You went through some trauma; you are going to have flashbacks once in a while. Just know that everyone is here for you." She whispered, letting go of the teenager. "Are you okay now?" She asked, causing Ciel to nod, a small smile on his face.

Ciel was nightmare free for about a few weeks, until one night he had a terrible nightmare.

_Hands kept touching Ciel's bruised and bloodied body. The young Ciel cried and begged for them to stop. One male got fed up with his screaming, as he grabbed a rag and tied it around Ciel's mouth. Ciel's please became muffled. _

_The men grabbed the boy's pants and jerked them off. Another male spread the youngling's legs open, exposing his limp cock. The men all laughed, as one of the men took off his own briefs, and went on top of Ciel. Tears filled the young one's eyes, pouring down his cheeks._

"_Don't cry little one, this will bring you so much pleasure." The older lied, his voice raspy and his breath smelling like smoke. _

_The male flipped the younger over, exposing his tight hole. The male wet his three fingers and stuck them in the bluenette's hole, causing said male to scream out. His screams and pleas were muffled, but the tears were rolling down his cheeks. _

_The man stuck his large cock into the boys now stretched hole. Ciel cried out, pain filling his system. He trembled, a scream coming out of his mouth when the man started thrusting. The man left a trail of kisses on the boys back, right by the brand he left a few months ago. _

_After a while, the male pulled out of the young boy, putting his pants back on and walked away. _

"_Put him back in his cage." He spoke in a deep voice, and walked away. The men complied first taking the rag out and then grabbing the boy and threw him in his disgusting cage, along with his clothes. _

_Ciel curled up in a ball, using his scarred arms to wrap around his body, crying deeply. _

_They took everything away from him. _

Ciel screamed himself awake, tears filling his eyes. He brought his legs up to his knees, and hid his head in his legs, crying softly. His legs shook, his head hurt. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his hand.

He realized then that he would never be the same ever again.

Nothing Even Matters

It was summer; Ciel had been getting better, but lonely at the same time. He would always stare out the window, or when Elizabeth and Edward were hanging out with their friends he would always wish he could go with them.

School was around the corner, and Ciel was preparing himself to ask his aunt about it.

He stepped downstairs, and walked to the living room, where his aunt and uncle sat taking.

"Um, Auntie, Uncle, can I have a word with both of you?" Ciel asked quietly, causing the two adults to nod. Ciel sat on the chair across from his parents.

"I was wondering- do you think I can go back to school this year? I don't like being locked up in this house all the time. I want to go back to school and see my friends again, you know?" He asked, looking at his hands.

Francis looked at Alexis, and nodded.

She opened her mouth to speak, when Ciel looked up at her, his blue eye filled with hope.

Nothing Even Matters

It was the beginning of the school year. Boys and girls walked into the school like they have walked into a prison.

However, a young male by the name of Ciel Phantomhive was excited to be back at school. He couldn't wait to see his friends and learn again. Ciel looked at his schedule, and looked for the Science room. He walked around for what seemed like hours until he found it, and walked inside. Weirdly enough, he was the first person in the class. He picked the seat in the back, and put down his bag. What caught his attention was the familiar voice's that filled the classroom.

"Honestly Sebastian, you really are a pain…" The blonde chuckled, sitting down two seats in front of Ciel, Sebastian sitting right next to him.

"Hey, it's part of my charm~" Sebastian replied, flipping his long raven locks, and letting out a laugh.

The bell rang, as students filed in, taking seats. The teacher walked into the classroom, a smile on her old face.

"Hello class, I am Ms. Blanc. I wil be your teacher for this year."

The day was boring. Ms. Blanc gave out locker numbers and codes, as well as papers to read over. Most of the time the students talked or passed notes while Ms. Blanc was talking. When the bell rung, the whole class ran out, getting to their other class.

Lunch came by fast. Ciel walked into the lunchroom, nervously. He looked at a table, and saw Alois, Sebastian and Elizabeth all talking, laughing and having a good time. Letting out a breath, he walked to the table, and asked.

"Um, do you mind if I sit here?" He asked quietly, causing Sebastian to look up. Red eyes widened, as he stood up and hugged Ciel tightly.

"Ciel! You're back! I've missed you so much!" The raven haired male whispered, his voice slightly cracking. He wrapped his arms tighter around his friend's small body, as if he would disappear if he let go.

Ciel smiled, and chuckled. "I'm back.." He gasped out, "C-Can you let go please?" He spoke, causing Sebastian to let go of him.

He sat down at the table, and noticed a tall, slim, yellow eyed boy walking over to the table, and sitting down, giving Sebastian a peck on the cheek.

For some weird reason, that hurt Ciel. Ciel looked at Elizabeth, hurt in his eyes. Elizabeth wrapped her arm around him, mouthing 'It's going to be alright.'

Ciel nodded, and looked at his hands, not talking. He felt his heart break when he saw Sebastian and the man kissing. He stood up, and walked to the bathroom. Tears filled his blue eye, and he quickly wiped it away.

Alois looked worried, and quickly ran after him.

"Ciel!" Alois yelled, grabbing into Ciel's scarred arm. Ciel looked back at him, tears filling his blue eye, Alois led him to the bathroom, where they could talk in private.

The two men were in the bathroom, as he watched Ciel walk to the mirror and look himself over.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Alois asked, hesitantly.

"Everything…" The broken boy replied, shutting his eye. "If I never went missing, I would never be like this. I would be happy, and I wouldn't have my heart broke like this!" He yelled, he smashed the mirror out of rage, and sat on the floor, sobbing.

Alois gasped, and went to get a nurse. While he ran, he bumped into Sebastian.

"Is everything okay with Ciel?" Sebastian asked, but Alois ignored him, quickly rushing to the nurse's office.

Sebastian looked worried, and ran to the nurse with Alois.

"Ms. Mey, its Ciel! H-He need's medical help! In the boy's bathroom, now!" Alois stuttered out, as he rushed into the nurses room. The nurse shot up, and grabbed a first aid kit and ran back tot eh boys bathroom.

Alois rushed in to find Ciel on the ground, curled in a ball, clutching his bleeding hand. Shards of glass were scattered around him, as well as blood dripping from the fresh wound onto his shirt. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The bluenette looked afraid, and started whimpering. He started breathing heavily.

Sebastian gasped, having following the group to the scene. Ms. Mey helped the boy up, and walked him to the nurse's office, carrying him in her arms, whispering nice words into his ear.

Sebastian gulped. 'Is this my fault? Did I do something to make him like this?' Sebastian thought as he stopped. He watched Ms. Mey carry the sobbing Ciel, and Alois following, worried.

In Ciel's eyes, he felt the pain if a knife being dragged along his arm, and the heat of the iron poker radiating onto his pale skin. He whimpered, tears pouring out of his eyes. All of a sudden he was in somebody's arms, as comforting words were being whispered to him.

He was set down on a bed, and he saw a woman in white grab his hand, before taking tweezers and removing the glass.

Ciel whimpered when he felt the nurse gently take the shards out of his hand, and clean the blood off his hand. She took some bandages and wrapped his hand in them.

"Do you want me to call your aunt?" She asked sweetly, causing the depressed boy to nod, his one eye focused on the ground.

He felt ashamed. He had not only had his heart broke, but he freaked out during school. Ciel made his friends worry, and that was the only thing he wanted to avoid.

His aunt came a while later, and held the boy in her arms. He let a few tears fall, as she help him. He imagined that his aunt was his mom, and she was protecting him from all the dangers around him.

Ciel let his aunt carry him out of the school, as he lay his head on her shouler, letting the tears go free.

His therapy session didn't go so well after that event.

"So you had a flashback after you found someone you loved for many years killing another boy?" Ms. Faustus asked, pushing up her glasses.

The tiny boy nodded, shrinking in his chair. "I don't know what overcame me. I just felt so heartbroken when I saw him kiss another person. It just made me feel unloved." Ciel looked at the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ciel." His therapist spoke sternly. "Don't ever say that you are unloved. You know that it is not true. Now, I know that you have been through a lot, but I am here to make you get better. I want you to start believing that you will get better, and start thinking positive. I want you to try to block out those memories, and start a new life. Just because you suffered realty doesn't stop you from being happy. Forget what those men said about you, forget about what they said to you, you are stronger than this Ciel. I want to see you grow old and happy."

It was those words that motivated Ciel to get stronger.

Nothing Even Matters

Ciel walked into school the next week with a confident look on his face. Today he wouldn't relapse, he wouldn't scream, he wouldn't be depressed; all he would do is wear a smile on his face and be happy.

Ciel walked into first period and went up to the teacher, explaining to her why he was nto at school for the week, and asking for any missed work. Gladly, there wasn't a lot, and she gave Ciel a folder of Science work. Ciel took the folder and put it into his bag. He sat in his seat, that so happened to be right by Alois.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alois whispered, causing Ciel to chuckle.

"I'm doing alright, thank you though." Ciel replied. Alois smiled, and gave him a pat on the back.

"Welcome back to school Ciel." Alois smiled. Deep inside he knew that Ciel would not be the same, but he would accept the consequences and try to make him better.

It was lunch, and today Sebastian's boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Sebastian sat there, twiddling his thumbs. Elizabeth was talking to him, quietly.

"You know, Ciel really has a crush on you, that's why he left after you and Claude were kissing." She whispered. Sebastian's heart skipped a beat.

"H-He does?" The raven asked, his heart sinking as he realized what he did. "I hurt him, didn't I? I'm so stupid!" Sebastian put his head in his hands, and let out a groan.

Elizabeth saw Ciel walk into the cafeteria, and she nudged Sebastian. "You can apologize to him."

Sebastian looked over to see Ciel sitting down, a tray of food in his hands, right next to Sebastian.. Alois sat next to him, nudging his shoulder. Ciel gulped, and looked at the raven haired man.

"Hey." They greeted in unison, causing the two to laugh.

Sebastian started talking.

"Hey Ciel, I am sorry for hurting you like that. I didn't mean to hurt you. Will-" He was cut off by Ciel smiling.

"Sebastian, can I um ask you something?"

"Sure. What do you want?" Sebastian asked again, looking into Ciel's eye.

"Will you um be my boyfriend?"

Sebastian's eyes widened. He smiled and hugged him tightly.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to ask that. Of course I will be your boyfriend Ciel. I love you."

Nothing Even Matters

It had been two years since Sebastian and Ciel started dating. Over the course of two years, Ciel has gotten better. He stopped relapsing, and when he did, he would always be comforted by his family or Sebastian.

His scars never went away, the burns and the scars remained on his arm, a reminder of what happened to him.

Some days, he would question why Sebastian loved him, why he would love a broken boy who was covered with scars. Every time he would say

"I love you because you are beautiful."

Sebastian was always there whenever Ciel needed him.

Because of Sebastian- Ciel's life was getting better.

Nothing Even Maters

It was a few years after high school. The couple was out of school and living in their own apartment. Sebastian had stayed with Ciel for about six years. Ciel never left Sebastian's side, and Sebastian always reminded Ciel how beautiful he was.

It was one morning- the couple woke up together in their bed. Sebastian's long arms were wrapped around Ciel's waist. He smiled as he turned around, facing his high school sweetheart. The couple got up and got dressed. They decided to spend the nice spring day in the park.

The couple was walking in the park, hand in hand. Ciel leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. The two sat underneath a tree, talking about random things.

Sebastian got up, causing Ciel to get confused.

"Ciel…" Sebastian started, clearing his throat. "I have known you since birth I know I couldn't be there when you were missing for a year, and I know I cannot take the pain away forever. However, I want to ask you something." The raven got on one knee. "Ciel Alexander Phantomhive. Will you allow me to see your face every waking moment? Will you allow me to care you for all the time? Ciel, will you marry me?" He asked, taking a black box from his pocket and opening it, showing a big ring with a blue diamond in the middle.

The bluenette covered his mouth, and nodded, tears filling his eyes.

"Yes, a million times yes!" Ciel cried, allowing Sebastian to put the ring on his finger, before kissing him deeply.

Sebastian wasn't his first, nor could he ever be, but Sebastian was the first one who could make him forget about all of the pain he suffered through.

Sebastian was going to be with him, for ever and ever.

**I am sorry if this felt rushed. Can't write for shit. Sorry. **


End file.
